


Lanterns

by unanymousdeen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanymousdeen/pseuds/unanymousdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is in the middle of composing another plan when Baatar slips behind her, snaking his arms under hers. "Enough of work already." First date prompt. Baavira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lanterns

Anonymous asked:  Prompt: Baavira first date in Ba Sing Se?

Kuvira groans and drops her head in her hand. “No, that won’t work.” The writing tool in her other hand starts scribbling faster and harder along the map she’s laid out, scratching one plan out after another. She’s gnawing at her bottom lip, trying to think of the right way to provide some sense of restraint and order in Ba Sing Se. But none of her plans would really work. Using force wasn’t an option; that could wait until she actually had an army and a decent reputation of giving people a better life outside of ruling thrones and demanding governments. 

She had some of Zaofu’s more powerful, former citizens on her side. They would help to spread her word and she’d show the people what a real uniter is like. 

Kuvira scratches out another idea, a frustrated sign escaping her lips. “This would never work.”

She is in the middle of composing another plan when Baatar slips behind her, snaking his arms under hers. “Enough of work already.” He says, snagging the pencil from her grip before leaving a light kiss behind her ear. 

Kuvira chuckles quietly, leaning into his touch. “And what plans do you have in mind since uniting the earth kingdom clearly isn’t on your list of concerns?”

“Well, I’m starving. Let’s go out for dinner.”

“It’s late.”

“So?” His fingers find their way over hers, grasping them lightly. “I know you’re hungry. C’mon, it’ll be fun: our first night out in Ba Sing Se, the big city?”

“Alright, fine.” She replies, moving to stand up from her chair. Baatar’s arms follow her waist as she does so, pulling the woman into a hug before she has the chance to run somewhere else. He smirks before kissing her. 

“I know just where to go. But you have to ditch the armor.”

—-

“I never thought you were the romantic type.” Kuvira teases when she sees where he’s brought her. It’s a nice restaurant bordering a large fountain with small lanterns floating aimlessly in the water. The same lights adorn the tables covered in white cloths with pots of tea in the center.

“I’m not.” Baatar defends, nudging her sides with his elbow. “I thought this was nice.”

“You’re blushing.”

“You didn’t even look!”

“I don’t have to.” She smirks. “Nothing get’s past me, Baatar.”

The host is kind and quick to seat them exactly where Bataar wanted, directly next to the fountain. He is lucky that they aren’t busy tonight. 

“So, what are you in the mood for?” He asks her, opening up the menu the instant it’s handed to him. 

“My work.”

Bataar spares her a brief glance. “Ha-ha.”

She chuckles, pushing the pamphlet aside. “I want whatever you’re having.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Kuvira smiles, turning her head to watch the little lanterns roll past them. She bends the metal shafts holding one of them together, making it spin in small circles along the water. 

It isn’t too long before she feels his hand rest on top of hers and Kuvira turns to see that his expression bears one of concern. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, thumb drawing lines across her skin.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Her eyebrows knit together. She isn’t sure why he’s asking her this question. Was she giving off the impression that something was wrong?

“You seem…really worried, is all.” Baatar’s fingers slip under hers as he holds her hand. “Well, not worried; preoccupied.”

Kuvira glances down at their intermingled palms, grinning as she returns his light squeeze. “I’m not.”

In an effort to lighten the mood, Baatar decides to reminisce back to their first date. 

“Do you remember the first time I took you out to dinner?” He chuckles. 

“Unfortunately.” Kuvira’s grin grows and she raises her eyebrows. 

“Aw, it wasn’t that bad!”

“Was it?”

“The waiter spilled soup on you—”

“Hot soup that went in places I’d rather it have never gone.”

Baatar grins sheepishly and starts scratching the back of his neck. “Well…um…”  
Kuvira laughs, releasing his hand and leaning back into her seat. 

The waiter finally makes his appearance and Baatar is more thankful for the man than he will ever know. 

“What would you like to order?”


End file.
